Mary Tudor meets Sunnydale
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: Set in early S6 AU Buffy is dead, Willow's spell failed to bring back Buffy but what if it brought Mary Tudor back instead? Set in Season 2 of The Tudors. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Mary arrives

Plot: What if Willow's spell to resurrect Buffy had failed but instead brought Mary Tudor back to life? No Tara and Willow is straight. Mary Tudor is from season 2 of the Tudors and Xander and Anya aren't together although she may make an appearance.

Willow couldn't believe it, all those months of careful planning and still the spell had failed! It was a whole month later before she called Angel and Faith and asked them to stay in Sunnydale for a while, Willow hated to do it, since it felt like a betrayal to Buffy but Faith was the only Slayer left and as much as she didn't want to admit it, they needed her.

Riley meanwhile had heard about Buffy's death, it was a crushing blow considering he was about to return to Sunnydale anyway, but now he had to, he had to know whether Buffy really was gone.

Xander and Spike hated each other, but now in the months after Buffy's death they shared a responsibility, Dawn. Xander felt it was his duty to look after his little Dawnster now that she was all-alone in the world and besides, he really loved the kid. Spike on the other hand looked out for Dawn because she was his last real link to Buffy and if Dawn died, that was it, Buffy really was gone.

Mary had no idea where she was, one minute she was looking out the window from Hatfield and then she was in this dark, smelly damp place. It certainly was not suitable for a Princess. She dusted off her Tudor green dress and began to walk uncertainly away from the direction of the alley and towards some houses, hoping to find someone that she knew. Anyone at all would do, even now she would be grateful if she saw Anne Boleyn.

It was a Saturday night and the rest of the Scooby gang were doing what they usually did, trying to act happy but failing miserably. Only four people lived at the house now, Willow, Xander, Faith and Dawn, Spike still lived in his crypt, Angel was renting an apartment downtown and as for Riley, they'd heard he was back but so far he hadn't made an appearance. Most nights they didn't even have the heart to go patrolling anymore.

Mary made her way towards the only house on the street that had light coming from it. With such a bright light surely they must be of considerable wealth? Maybe they could help her. Shriving with the cold she made her way to the front door finding it strange that the door was not carved wood but something else all together. Gathering her courage, she knocked.

At that precise moment the entire gang were there: Angel, Faith, Dawn, Xander, Spike and Willow. They were all busy in the lounge room watching some lame children's program trying to keep Dawn entertained. Suddenly a loud knock sounded as Dawn jumped up from the couch eager to escape, she opened the door.

"Uh… can I help you?"

Dawn asked looking at the girl's weird outfit.

Mary frowned when she realized what strange clothes the girl was wearing and not only that she didn't seem to know who she was, plus she had a very unfamiliar accent.

" Madam, I wish to inquire as to where the nearest inn is, as I seem to have wondered far from Hatfield."

Dawn screwed up her face, trying to understand this woman's strange speech. Finally the others took notice of what was going on and they looked over at the girl quizzically, except Willow. Shakily Willow stood up and walked over to the girl, hardly daring to breathe as she whispered.

" Is that… Mary Tudor?"


	2. What to do now?

The others looked at Willow for a moment in silence, then suddenly at the same time they all burst into a chores of "Whom?" "What's?" and "huh's?"

"Bloody hell!" Spike, exclaimed." Your telling us that this bird, from The Tudors has some how wound up here in Sunnydale? Bollocks!"

"Just look at her!" Willow explained, "The way she talks, not to mention the clothes!"

"Is she a Zombie?" Dawn asked, "Cool!"

At this point Mary was getting extremely annoyed; she ignored all the chattering around her and walked straight over to where Spike was still sitting on the couch.

" Excuse me, sir…"

"Huh?" Spike replied, puzzled.

"She means you Spike!" Dawn hissed.

"Uh excuse me sir…. Spike" Mary continued.

"You are English are you not?"

"Yeah…." He answered gruffly

"Do you know where I might find the… Princess…. Elizabeth's household?"

Mary said, fighting back tears at the use of the term, _Princess_ Elizabeth.

" Princess who?" Spike asked thoroughly confused.

"Don't mind him, Mary please have a seat" Willow said offering her chair.

Mary slowly sat down, hoping that this wasn't another trick of Anne's to get her to call her Queen of England.

Willow motioned with her hand for the others to come into the kitchen so that they could talk privately. "No not you Dawn, you keep Mary company" "But…." Dawn said about to argue, "No buts" Willow said firmly pointing towards the lounge room where Mary was now staring, wide eyed at the television.

Once they were out of earshot, Angel and Spike burst out at the exact same moment. "Willow what the hell did you do?" "Shh…. Keep it down," she hissed.

"Remember the other week when those demon bikers came to town and just as I was doing the spell to bring Buffy back they interrupted?" They all nodded.

"Well I think that somehow, I accidentally brought Mary Tudor, from The Tudors to Sunnydale instead"

"You know that's actually pretty cool there Willow" Faith burst out,

"What?" she said as they all turned to look at her, "It is."

Angel sighed, a thought had just occurred to him,

"Willow, what exactly were you thinking of when you performed that spell?"

"I was thinking of Buffy" Willow said, Angel raised his eyebrow, As Willow cracked under the pressure, she burst out:

"Ok well I might have thought about The Tudors for like a split second, it is my favorite show after all!"

"Hang on, hang on a minute, who cares about whose fault it was? Just send her back!" Spike said. "Well…. Um… you see…. The thing is… I'm not sure how to" Willow mumbled. "Oh that's just great!" Xander burst out in annoyance. Everyone started to yell at each other all at once. While Mary and Dawn remained oblivious to it all in the lounge room. "SHUT UP!!!!" Faith yelled after a piercing wolf whistle. "What we really need now is an action plan, we need someone who can relate to Mary, whom she can open up to, maybe that'll give us an idea on how to send her home" Angel suggested, as they all looked at Spike.

"What, me? How the hell would I relate to some girl from the bleedin 1500's? Spike said with a look of astonishment. "Well you are British and you two do have something in common" Willow said with a small smile. "Oh yeah and what's that, our blonde hair?" Spike smirked. "The word 'Bloody' in your names" Faith jumped in helpfully. "Uh… exactly!" Willow pushed Spike towards the door of the lounge room, as the others stayed in the kitchen to think of idea's, "Oh and don't forget" Willow added, her voice dropping to a whisper, "Don't mention anything about The Tudors, her future or this time and you'll be fine!" she added brightly.

Spike sighed as he went to walk into the living room, what on Earth was he going to say to a girl who had been dead for nearly 500 years? They had nothing in common or so he thought.


	3. Lady Mary is missing?

_**AN: A fairly short chapter. But I need to slowly get back into the rhythm of this story. If anyone has any suggestions or plot ideas please feel free to PM me. At the moment I plan on continuing this story but I get Writers Block a lot so who knows? With that in mind please be patient with me and this story.**_

Mary briefly considered making a run for it, but in all honesty, she was in some strange world, where the people talked differently and they must have used some strange witchcraft, (which in any other world would have seen them burn) to bring her here.

Its not as though she had anything to return to. Not since her mother…. She blinked back the tears that were gathering near the corners of her eyes. She couldn't cry here, not in front of them.

They were all watching her shamelessly, never mind the fact that she was a King's daughter and wanted to be left alone.

There was a strange box in the corner of the room that the girl (Mary thought her name was Dawn) hastily turned off when she saw her watching.

" So…." Dawn started, trying to ignore the conversation that was going on in the next room.

" Who are you?" Dawn questioned her rudely.

Mary was astonished. " I am Pr… Lady Mary Tudor" she said finally.

When Dawn stared at her blankly Mary sighed. "The daughter of the King."

Still Dawn had no idea what she was talking about.

" The King of England." Mary was astounded, even in Spain, Scotland and France they knew who the King of England was. Even people as far away as Cleves!

Dawn looked at her like she was a moron.

" Who?"

Mary sighed again. This was going to take a while.

Meanwhile, before Spike rescued Dawn from Mary, Willow explained to everyone what they needed to know.

As it turned out no one, not even Angel was familiar with this part of English history.

" Okay so King Henry the VIII is Mary's father." Willow resisted the urge to groan when she realized no one knew who he was.

" Big, fat guy? 6 wives? Ate a lot?"

"Oh…" everyone nodded once they understood.

" Anyway. Henry divorced Mary's mother the first Queen of England to place the commoner Anne Boleyn on the throne because Mary's mother, Queen Katharine of Aragon had only succeeded in giving him one surviving child."

" You mean…" Xander looked at Willow as she nodded.

" Yep. Mary Tudor was their only surviving child. But Henry wanted a son so that the succession would be secure. So he married Anne in a barely legal ceremony and said that Mary was a bastard and separated Katharine of Aragon and her daughter, who never saw each other again."

" Wow. That's rough." Faith remarked, pitying the girl.

" You haven't heard the worst part yet.' Willow said.

" Anne gave birth to a daughter Elizabeth who became a Princess instead. Henry banished Mary to Hatfield to wait on her own half sister when she wouldn't say that her mother wasn't Queen and that she wasn't a Princess anymore."

The group fell silent as in unison they looked over at Mary and tried to imagine what her life must have been like.

As always it was Xander who broke the tension with a funny remark.

" Good luck Spike." He chuckled.

" I think your gonna need it."

Spike looked at the girl again, who was in vain trying to explain to Dawn who she was.

This would be interesting.

Mary stopped speaking as soon as he approached. She was beginning to like Dawn who kept asking endless questions about being royalty, (although thankfully it had been nothing too painful so far), but she didn't trust anyone. Her father and especially Anne had taught her that it was dangerous to trust, to love and even to feel.

It was better to be calm and cold, with a heart of stone.

" Niblet, Willow's got somethin' to tell you in the kitchen'. Besides, me and our new guest need to have a little chat." Spike replied. smiling at Mary in a way that was meant to be reassuring, but it was more frightening than anything else.

Just like her smile these days, it didn't reach his eyes.

" Your Majesty." Cromwell said nervously, the King was not going to like this.

Not at all.

" I have received a letter from Lady Bryan, Princess Elizabeth's governess."

" What is it?" Henry said rather impatiently. He loved his daughter he really did but he had no time to listen to Cromwell blabbering on right now.

" Lady Bryan has informed me that your daughter, the Lady Mary has…. disappeared." Cromwell said, waiting for the outburst.

" Disappeared." Henry exclaimed sharply.

" How?"

" She. Uh… she doesn't know Your Majesty."

Cromwell admitted.

" Damn it Cromwell, she could be halfway on a ship to Spain right now!"

He said angrily.

" I want Lady Bryan brought to me at once."

" Yes Your Majesty, but the thing is… Lady Bryan writes that none of Lady Mary's things have been touched. Nothing. Not even the possessions that once belonged to the Dowager Princess."

Henry froze.

No matter what the circumstances were, Mary would never leave behind anything that once belonged to her mother. It was clear now that Lady Mary had been kidnapped.

" Send out a search party at once. And inform the people that they are to come forward with any information on pain of death."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cromwell bowed and left.

Henry was fuming. _Who did they think they were? Kidnapping his own daughter? From right under his nose!_ Whoever they were, Henry would make sure they would pay for kidnapping his daughter.

Pay with their lives.


	4. Oh Crap It's Buffy

**AN: As I mentioned before, I am still getting back into the swing of this story after being away from it for so long so patience and any ideas would be appreciated.**

Thomas Boleyn waited until they were alone before he announced the news. He did not think Anne could control her reaction significantly so that the King did not hear of it. Doubtless she would be pleased, and while he (like all the reformers) was not upset about the sudden disappearance of the Lady Mary, it would not be wise for the King to hear of her happiness, considering, despite breaking all contact with her, Henry still loved his daughter.

"The Lady Mary is missing." He announced abruptly once Anne had sent everyone out of the room.

"Missing?! When did she disappear?" Anne questioned him sharply, this was good news. Unless she had already boarded a ship for Spain!

"Just recently, or so I'm told, less than 24 hours ago in fact. The King has sent out a search party and closed off all the ports but I do not think this is necessary. It's quite clear that Lady Mary hasn't escaped by ship or by Horse and coach. She hasn't even taken any of her belongings with her. It is as if she has just disappeared. It is almost as if Mary Tudor never existed."

Anne was smiling now. At last! God had answered her prayers to get rid of that brat Mary. It wasn't as good as her dying of course but it didn't appear as though she was coming back anytime soon.

Thomas saw her smile of triumph and was quick to chastise her.

" Anne, sweetheart, as you well know, the King still loves his eldest daughter and as such you must put on a good show. Say nothing against the Lady Mary for fear of invoking the King's wrath. Remember you have not yet given him a son."

Anne frowned but she knew her father was right. She would put on a good show of concern, even though she knew no one would believe her and hope to God that the Lady Mary never returned.

For her position, that of Elizabeth's and all the other Howard's would be so much more secure without her around.

God willing, her daughter would now be the only uncontested heir to the throne of England.

****

Spike had no idea what to say to her. But he supposed the best idea would be to explain the situation, well, most of it anyway. So far the girl had shown no signs of fleeing and apparently she hadn't seen much of Sunnydale since it was dark out, but he had to explain something, Mary may have been from a different era but she wasn't clueless. In fact, now that Spike thought about it, he was amazed that she hadn't run into any Vampires.

"Um... So Willow and the gang are working on a way to send you home but it might take a while." He admitted reluctantly.

All he wanted was Buffy to come back and for this girl to go back to where she came from, but judging by the frown on Willow's face that didn't appear to be happening anytime soon.

"You'll have to stay inside, because there are Vamp… uh... Well… dangerous things around here. "

Mary frowned. "Excuse me… Spike..." Mary paused for a moment, wondering if that was actually his name. "Where exactly am I?"

Spike was lost. How to explain that she had ended up in a completely different country, that she didn't even know existed yet?

He decided to be honest with her, well, as honest as he could be without completely overwhelming her.

"Listen… Mary." Spike began but stopped when she raised her eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Uh... I mean... Lady Mary." Spike said trying not to stammer like a fool. Bloody Hell! What was wrong with him? He was William the Bloody for Christ's sake, sure, he couldn't bite people but he was still the Big Bad.

Why on earth was he acting like some lovesick school boy?

"You're in a place called Sunnydale. You were brought here by mistake and we're working on getting you home." There, that was about as truthful as he could make it.

"But..." he continued, glancing towards the kitchen where they were all in deep concentration.

"It could take a while." He finished.

It took all of Mary's training as a Princess not to demand to return home this instant like a spoilt child. Besides, what did she have to return home to anyway? Anne Boleyn and her bastard child, her mother was dead and her father was ignoring her.

"Well." She said looking around the small and crowded house.

"Would you mind informing me of where I am to sleep tonight?"

Spike looked utterly confused for a moment before he realised she meant her room.

"Umm…" looking around him he realised there was absolutely no room what so ever.

Suddenly he had an idea.

One thing was certain: they weren't going to like this.

****

"Ok what the hell happened here?" One minute Buffy was in the afterlife, dead. And the next she was in some dark and small room. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching, and spying a small chair nearby she easily snapped off a wooden leg, ready to use as a stake.

"So you say this was where my daughter was last Lady Bryan?" King Henry demanded. He had come to inspect Mary's rooms for himself to see if there were any clues about her disappearance.

Then he opened the door.

A young blonde woman in men's clothes was standing in Mary's room where his daughter should have been, holding a sharp piece of wood and looking clueless.

He frowned when she didn't immediately curtsey and explain herself.

"Who are you?" the girl said impertinently

"You ignorant fool, that is the King of England!" Lady Bryan hissed.

Buffy's face paled. The King of…… what?!

Oh crap.

"And who exactly, madam, are you? And what are you doing in my daughters room?" he thundered.

"Your Majesty I…" Lady Bryan said nervously.

"GUARDS!" Henry screamed. This was obviously someone hired by the Emperor or Ambassador Chapuys to plant some sort of false evidence so that he would not discover that Mary was on a ship to Spain. Now she was holding a weapon obviously lying in wait for the King to appear and then kill him so that he could not rescue Mary!

Maybe she herself had had a hand in Mary's disappearance. The possibilities were endless but one thing was for sure.

She was guilty.

"Now... uh Your Majesty." Buffy tried to defuse the situation. "This isn't what it looks like I..." Buffy trailed off when she saw that the King's face was turning red rapidly.

Buffy knew then that she was in trouble.

What the hell was going on?

This may be one thing that Buffy couldn't stake herself out of.


End file.
